Selfish
by Aylmarine
Summary: it's about Tao who feels all alone. Kristao/Taoris


Cast : Huang Zitao

Wu Yifan

Other

Genre : Brothership, angst

Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri kecuali jalan cerita milik author

Ini ff pertama saya, so tolong reviewnya ya~

And the last, i don't excuse any **plagiarism**

Enjoy ^^

Selfish

Mungkin jika aku pergi, ia akan mengatakannya

Tapi mungkin tidak

Ia akan menyimpannya sendiri

Karena dia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri

Sudah tujuh belas tahun aku hidup bersama dengan kakakku, tetapi rasanya seperti hidup sendirian. Telalu kokoh dinding yang ia buat diantara kami. Tak pernah ia menyapaku saat kami berpapasan, atau sekedar mengusap kepalaku layaknya kakak kepada adiknya. Tak pernah ia menjawab saat aku menanyakan padanya jawaban dari pr-pr bahasa inggrisku atau membalas salam yang selalu ku ucapkan padanya sebelum bepergian. Tak pernah ia..

"Tao, kau melamunkan apa?" aku terlonjak kaget mendapati ShiXun sudah berada di sampingku. Sejak kapan?

"O-oh, tidak ada. Apa yang kau beli?"

"ini". Ia mengangkat buku-buku digenggamannya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Kentara sekali jika ia senang dengan buku-buku yang ditemukannya.

"_Agatha Christie_ lagi?"

"_Yups_". Tipikal ShiXun.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Tao. Lain kali akan kutraktir es krim"

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi soal traktirannya aku akan menagihmu besok". ShiXun hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Tanpa berkata, aku tahu ia akan menepati janjinya. Aku mengajaknya untuk segera kembali pulang karena udara semakin dingin di penghujung musim gugur. Dalam perjalanan kami saling terdiam tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sehun terlalu sibuk bersenandung sambil menenteng belanjaannya, sepertinya ia benar-benar senang. Sedangkan aku kembali memikirkan kakakku, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan dia. Saat aku tersadar, bunyi ketukan _boots _Dr. Martens milik ShiXun tidak lagi mengiringi langkahku. Aku menoleh kebelakang mendapati ShiXun sedikit berlari sambil melambai-lambai kearahku, mulutnya terbuka lebar seakan ia berteriak. Apa? Dia bilang apa? Detik berikutnya aku merasa tubuhku dihantam benda keras lalu semuanya gelap.

Aku sudah merasakan kesendirian disisa hidupku, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir menghadapi kesendirian yang sesungguhnya.

**2011**

"ZiTao! Berhenti!". Kenapa aku mendengar suara mereka? Jangan bilang mereka ada disini. Apa mereka mengikutiku?

"Kau tuli hah?" dia menarik bahu kananku keras hingga aku berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Apa yang kalian mau? Uangku sudah habis, sudah kuberikan pada kalian semua" aku memandang mereka mengiba, takut jika mereka meminta lebih karena tidak ada uang yang tersisa lagi.

"Hanya sekedar memberi tahu, besok sebaiknya bawa uang lebih. Aku mau makan enak"

"Apa peduliku?" kulihat mukanya agak memerah entah karena perkataanku atau terik matahari yang benar-benar menyengat, mengingat ini masih musim panas.

"Kalau besok dia tidak bawa uang lebih, kita hajar saja Kai." Aku mendengar seseorang dibelakang kai –Chanli- menyahut lalu Kai membalasnya dengan anggukan kemudian berlalu sambil menyenggolkan bahunya pada bahuku. Disengaja.

Perutku berbunyi nyaring saat aku akan menendang kerikil yang ke tujuh. Masih ada dua kompleks lagi sebelum sampai kerumahku. Aku lapar. Uangku habis. Aku ingin menangis. Aku tak bisa bilang pada siapa pun tentang Kai. Aku ingin mengatakan pada Kai, aku tak punya ayah. Aku tak punya ibu. Aku hanya memiliki kakak yang harus bekerja menghidupi kami. Aku selalu menahan lapar setiap kau meminta uang jajanku. Aku harus selalu menahan sakit pukulan darimu setiap kali kau meminta uang lebih.

_Gege_, aku ingin mengatakan badanku sakit karena seseorang memukuliku. Aku selalu lapar karena seseorang mengambil uang jajanku. Aku ingin bersandar padamu seperti saat aku bersandar pada ayah. Aku ingin mengeluh padamu seperti aku mengeluh pada ibu. Aku ingin berdiri dibelakang punggungmu saat orang-orang seperti kai menindasku. Aku ingin kau membelaku seperti yang dilakukan kakak pada adiknya. Aku ingin kau menghapus air mataku.

Tapi kau selalu menutup pintu.

**2009**

Musim semi seharusnya menjadi musim yang indah untuk bermain bersama teman di taman bermain atau sekedar berlarian bersama dibawah rindang pepohonan. Tapi apa artinya musim semi atau musim-musim yang lainnya jika tidak ada teman?

"ZiTao jelek!" mereka tertawa bersama.  
"ZiTao nakal, ZiTao tidak punya ibu sih." Apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka? Aku tidak pernah memukuli mereka. Kenapa mereka menyangkutpautkannya dengan ibu?

"ZiTao kaya monster" kalian yang seperti monster!

Semua meledekku, menjadikanku bahan olok-olok mereka. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil berjongkok dekat pohon akasia. Mendengarku menangis, semuanya saling berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian. Takut ketahuan habis menangisiku oleh ibu mereka. Lalu setelah aku berhenti menangis mereka kembali medekatiku sambil saling menyalahkan siapa kiranya yang telah membuatku menangis. Tak ada yang mengalah, semuanya tak ada yang ingin mengalah meskipun jelas-jelas mereka pelakunya. Mereka kembali bermain dan aku tetap menjadi orang yang diacuhkan sampai perhatian mereka teralihkan pada seorang lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran kakakku. Ia tidak sendiri, ia membawa seseorang bersamanya.

"_Didi_, Luhan diajak main ya" ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan sambil mendorong Luhan menghampiri anak-anak yang lain.

"iya _Ge_"Sahut semuanya kompak kecuali aku yang masih terdiam.

"Luhan mainnya jangan nakal ya"  
"iya Ge" sahut Luhan dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"itu _gege_mu ya Luhan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kakaknya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sekarang semuanya sibuk menanyai Luhan ini-itu, dan aku tetap diacuhkan. Semuanya sibuk mengerubungi Luhan, tapi aku tetap berdiri di dekat pohon akasia. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Aku mau Yifan _ge_.

Semuanya kembali bermain kejar-kejaran, ditambah Luhan mejadi enam orang yang sedang berlarian disekitarku. Aku hanya melihat mereka bermain sesekali berdiri, lalu jongkok, lalu berdiri lagi, lalu jongkok lagi sampai semua anak berhenti bermain dan memandangku bosan.

"ZiTao ngapain sih disini terus? Pulang gih"

"ZiTao belum mau pulang" aku masih ingin bermain, tapi mereka bersikeras menyuruhku puang dengan alasan-alasan konyol yang mereka buat.

"iya, ZiTao kan ngak ikut mainan mending pulang aja"

"ZiTao bau, mandi dulu sana!"

"ZiTao jelek! Bajunya juga jelek!"

Aku berlari pulang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Yifan _Gegeeeeee!_" kudobrak pintu sambil meneriakkan nama kakakku.

"Yifan _Gegeeeeeeeeee!_" aku semakin kencang memnggil namanya saat tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar kakakku. Tapi detik berikutnya pintu kamar kakakku terbuka. Ia bejalan menghampiriku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"kenapa?"

"semuanya jahat sama Tao!" ucapku menggebu.

"Tao, kalau bermain itu harus akur. Kenapa setiap bermain kamu nangis sih? Lain kali ngak usah main lagi" aku semakin menangis mendengar ucapannya, tapi _gege _hanya berlalu kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkanku yang masih menangis di sofa hingga aku tertidur karena kelelahan.

_Gege_, aku ingin kau mengantarkanku bermain dan mengatakan pada mereka 'jangan nakal pada Tao ya' atau 'ajak Tao bermain ya'. Aku ingin kau memarahi mereka saat mereka mulai mengolokku, mengataiku jelek karena lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku, karena aku tidak memiliki ibu, atau karena aku tidak memakai baju bagus seperti mereka. aku ingin kau mengajakku bermain dan menjadi teman bermainku saat tidak ada anak yang mau menerimaku untuk bermain bersama.

Tapi kau hanya peduli pada duniamu.

**2002**

yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah berada di dekapan seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih. Tangan wanita itu terus mengelus punggungku tanpa ku tahu apa maksudnya. Sedangkan kakakku hanya menatap kosong kearah dua orang yang berseragam sama dengan wanita yang memelukku sedang menutupkan kain putih diatas tubuh mama dan baba. Kulepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan menghambur memeluk kaki jenjang Yifan _ge_ yang masih berdiri termenung.

"Yifan _ge_, mama dan baba kenapa?" aku mendongak menatap Yifan _ge_.

"Tao, mama dan baba akan pergi jauh dan ngak akan kembali lagi" Yifan _ge_ juga ikut menunduk membalas pertanyaanku.

"Tapi kenapa tidur?"

"kalau mama dan baba pergi, berarti Tao ditinggal?"

"_gege_, kenapa diam?"

"_gege, _Tao ngak mau ditinggal mama sama baba"

"_gege, gege, gege_!" aku terus memberondongi Yifan _ge_ dengan pertanyaan sambil sesekali mengusap lelehan air mata dan ingus, tapi Yifan _ge_ tetap diam sekalipun aku sudah mencoba menarik-narik ujung kemejanya hanya untuk sekedar membuatnya menunduk menatapku.

"Tao, _gege _bilang masuk!" Yifan _ge_ sepertinya sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyuruhku masuk ke rumah. Berkali-kali ia menyuruhku masuk tapi aku tetap diam menyender pada pagar depan rumah kami. Tingkahku mungkin membuat kesabarannya habis sampai akhirnya ia memaksaku masuk dengan menarik tangan kiriku, sedang tanganku yang lain menggenggam erat pagar depan rumah.

"masuk!" ia mulai berteriak tapi kubalas dengan gelengan.

"_gege_ bilang masuk!" kembali aku menggeleng. Ku lihat mukanya mulai memerah karena menahan amarah. Sebentar ia terdiam, lalu kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. Ranting. Ia mencari ranting, mengambilnya, lalu kemudian memukulkannya pada kakiku keras hingga aku menjerit. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku karena rasa perih di bagian tungkai. Aku masih menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Yifan _ge_ meninggalkanku masuk ke rumah diiringi suara bantingan pintu. Mungkin ia juga mengunci pintunya karena kesal. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin masuk kedalam rumahku yang hangat karena salju tipis yang turun hari ini membuatku kedinginan meskipun aku sudah memakai pakaian tebal. Tetapi aku masih ingin disini, menunggu mama dan babaku pulang. Kata Yifan _ge_ mereka tidak akan kembali lagi meskipun aku menangis dan merengek meminta mereka untuk pulang, tapi aku tetap ingin menunggu mereka.

Udara semakin dingin. Butiran salju semakin menumpuk diatas topi wol dan _boots_ kecilku, tapi tak kuhiraukan karena masih sibuk menangis. Bukan menangis karena sakit pada tungkaiku, tapi karena mama dan baba tak kunjung kembali. Karena Yifan _ge_ juga tak kunjung kembali. Aku ingin Yifan _ge_ mengatakan bahwa mama dan baba akan kembali jadi aku akan menurut saat ia menyuruhku masuk atau setidaknya mengatakan bahwa masih ada dirinya seandainya mama dan baba tidak kembali. Sayangnya, ia tak pernah berkata apapun. Aku ingin Yifan _gege_ memperhatikanku, menjadi pengganti mama dan baba tempatku mengadu.

Kurasakan udara semakin dingin, aku semakin tidak kuat menopang tubuh kecilku. Sayup-sayup kudengar langkah seseorang mendekatiku, lalu membawaku dalam pelukannya. Yifan _ge_ kah? Aku tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia pasti menyayangiku. Sering kulihat kekhawatiran dari raut wajahnya. Kulihat kasih sayang pada kilat matanya. Hanya saja ia tak pernah mau bebicara.

Mungkin jika aku pergi, ia akan mengatakannya

Tapi mungkin tidak

Ia akan menyimpannya sendiri

Karena

Dia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri


End file.
